Prior art exercising apparatus have not been successful in resisting motion of the user in all directions. Instead the typical exercising device resists linear or pivotal motion in one dimension or in a plane. Swimmers in particular have long needed an exercise apparatus which allows faster development of the complex arm motions used in swimming strokes such as the butterfly, breaststroke and others. Prior art exercisers have not successfully addressed these needs. Prior art exercise apparatus have also failed to provide adjustability in the resistive force associated with different directions of travel for complex motion within a plane or in all directions. There also remains a need for exercise devices capable of these relatively complex resistive motions which also are easily adjustable in resistance and sufficiently balanced in structure so that various starting positions for different exercises all have non-biased or neutralized forces until motion is begun.